Ludwig von Koopa
Summary Ludwig Von Koopa is the oldest member, as well as, the leader of the Koopalings, a tribe that debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3 as one of Bowser's elite generals in dominating every major kingdom across the world and fighting against Mario. He appeared in multiple games in the franchise since then, usually as one of the major members of the Koopa Troops that Mario must combat in order eradicate Bowser's schemes. He is the most mature out of all the Koopaling and enjoys listening classic symphonies. Due to serving as the head of then clan, he usually portrayed as the most powerful and skilled member with numerous talents and high intelligence, which he is clearly aware of and often shows off because of it. Like most of the Koopalings, he is named after a famous musician. His name, designs, and affinity for classic music is obviously inspired by the German composer, Ludwig van Beethoven. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, Ranges from''' Low 7-B''' to High 4-C via powerscaling Name: Ludwig von Koopa Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely around his teens Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can shrink opponents, Transmutation, breathing heat-seeking fire, skilled in machines and technology, can spin in his shell or like a tornado, magic, levitation, teleportation, Lightning Manipulation, Duplication, etc Attack Potency: Varies, Ranges from Small City level to Large Star level via powerscaling (Constantly fights with the Mario Bros.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of keeping up with the Mario Bros) Lifting Strength: Class G '(Physically stronger than Mario) 'Striking Strength: Class PJ (Stronger than Mario, who can punt Larry's castle. Capable of generating earthquakes by stomping on the floor.) Durability: Small City level (Survived getting crushed by Bowser's castle) to Large Star level (Survived attacks from the Mario Bros.) Stamina: Very large Range: Dozens of meters with magic and machinery Standard Equipment: Magic Wand, Junior Clown Car, custom-made airship, and several machinery. Intelligence: Very high. He was able to build and skillfully pilot vehicles. Noted to be very intelligent and often fights with ingenious methods. Weaknesses: Arrogance and overconfidence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic blast:' Ludwig fires a dark blue chaotic blast from his wand. These blasts can homing capabilities and he can fire up to five blasts at once. Ludwig can also hurl magic blasts in form of an enormous sphere at the upon the opponent. *'Transmutation:' Using magic, Ludwig can turn his opponent into a helpless creature. *'Fire Breath: '''Breathes a potent fireball out of his mouth. He breath fireballs furiously. *'Lighting manipulation:' Ludwig can fire lightning from his fingers and teleport in flash of lightning. *'Duplication:' Creates clones of himself. *'Battle Cards:' Just like Mario, Ludwig has the ability to use Battle Cards to give himself an advantage in battle. These can increase the attack and speed of him and his allies, heal them from the damage taken, nullify any damage taken, shrink his opponents and deal damage upon them. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Geniuses Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Antagonists Category:Turtles Category:Teenagers Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4